


Sappy Words

by GizaMatox



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M, silly fluff, two dorks being cute and gay, val what u did to me??, why this ship is so cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: Dan isn't very good in the art of seduction.





	Sappy Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I made a month ago and I thought it deserved to be here.

“Hey Gus, Are you a alien?” Dan asks with a grin.

“Well” Gus thinks for a moment “technically no. Since you're on my planet, you're the 'alien’.”

“No, no.” Dan chuckles “say 'yes’ “

“Why?” 

“Just say it.”

Gus sighs “yes, I am an alien”

“I noticed. Because you're out of this world, babe.” He winks and finger guns at him.

Gus snickers “This is serious how humans flirt?”

“Heh, well...yeah” Dan scratches his head “but come on, admit it, it was a good one.”

“It was cute, but not something that would make me fall in love instantaneously.”

“Well then mr. Love Doctor” Dan crosses his arms and raises a eyebrow “why don't you show me how it's done then?”

“I don't know...” Gus scratches his chin.

“Come on! Let’s see if you can seduce me, Romeu” Dan wiggle his eyebrows with a mocking grin.

Gus sighs, he couldn't refuses a challenge, he turns to Dan “are you made of jelly?”

Dan snickers “yes, why? Because I am sweet?”

Gus grins “No, because you spread nicely”.

The smile on Dan's face disappears almost immediately, his face slowly turning to the same shade of red of his jacket. He burrows his face on his hands.

“I can’t beli- you really got embarrassed by that?!” Gus asks surprised “that one is the most lame of all.”

“No, it wasn't” Dan says beneath his hands. Gus roll his eyes and hugs him close, he kisses his head “you look cute when you blush like this y'know?”

“Shut up!” Dan say, his hands still covering his face. Gus chuckles and hugs him tight. Thinking about how humans could be so amusing sometimes.


End file.
